This application relates to using a microbial fuel cell to power a plumbing device.
Many plumbing devices rely on electrical power. For example, valves controlling flow within the plumbing device are typically initiated with electrical power. Many motion-controlled faucets also rely on electrical power. Batteries often supply electrical power to plumbing devices, especially in areas such as public restrooms. As known, replacing batteries is time consuming and can undesirably involve accessing rather constricted areas, such as underneath a sink or within a toilet tank.